


Cardio of Another Kind

by toastweasel, Wagyubeefy



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gelphie, Oral Sex, Sex, elphaba is perfect and nonbinary, galinda is fat and unashamed and lifts weights like a boss, gelphie meet at the gym and get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/pseuds/toastweasel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagyubeefy/pseuds/Wagyubeefy
Summary: When Galinda Upland joined The Lavender Gym, a gym for women and Queer individuals, she was not expecting to find love. And then Elphaba Thropp stepped into the weight room... AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of the writing done by toastweasel. Art by wagyuubeefy. Outfit designs were a joint effort.

When Galinda Upland moved to the Emerald City and needed a new gym, a friend directed her to the website of The Lavender Gym. It was a gym down in Little Ovvels for women and Queer individuals only; considering it was only two blocks away from a subway stop on a line Glinda would be riding to work, she jumped at the chance to tour it.

 It matched all of her expectations—friendly staff, a more than adequate weight room, a decent assortment of cardio equipment, a fitness studio and classroom space, and gender-neutral locker rooms. Most importantly, though, there was not a single mirror in the entire gym.

The Frottican paid for a six month membership on the spot.

It was refreshing to spend her morning in the weight room without being gawked at by men, who could not handle women in the weight room to begin with, and especially could not handle a fat woman lifting more than they could.  She found herself staying at the stations longer to fully complete her sets, and left for work pleasantly sore.

The next day as she stretched to get ready for her cardio, a tall, green individual stepped into the matted room. Galinda, despite herself, could not help but stare. The person had beautifully defined arms and legs—they were muscled in a way that was not egregious but still showed they obviously worked out. If Galinda had to guess, this person was a runner _and_ a lifter.

Said person noticed her staring and glared her way; Galinda flushed and looked back down at her own feet. Every once and a while, though, she would glance over at the person; they had moved on from stretching to body weight exercises—namely pushups, crunches, burpees, and squats. They bend over, and the blonde restrained a whistle of appreciation. Their ass was beautiful, and she could not help but look at it.

Finally the person called her out on it. “Are you going to keep staring all morning?”

“I—s-sorry,” Galinda stuttered, ashamed. She was doing what the guys at her old gym had been doing. “I was just—nevermind. Sorry…”

The green person rolled their eyes and shook out their arms before positioning themselves into a plank. “Might want to move a bit from that position, you’ll get stiff.”

Galinda bristled. It was like that, was it? “I do know what I’m doing.”

The green person did not respond. Galinda hastily stood and switched to another stretch. She hurried through her stretched and went to jump on a bike in the cardio room—several minutes later, she watched the person disappear down the stairs. She wondered if they were going to the weight room, and resolved to spend her entire workout there tomorrow.

-/-

The green person, whom Galinda had taken to referring to as the Green Sculpted God in her texts to her friends, was not at the gym the next morning…or the next. Or the morning after that. (Galinda could not help but be a little disappointed.) It was not until the blonde had an early work meeting the next week and had to go to the gym in the afternoon that she saw them again.

They were in the weight room in running tights, a crop tank, and a sports bra, hair pulled back in a messy bun, working on cable machines. Galinda pulled up a spot at the machine next to them and got to work on bicep curls. She did her best not to stare, but every once and a while she glanced over—their form was perfect, and they were lifting as much as her.

The person, for their part, did not acknowledge her. They seemed to be fully engrossed in their music and their weights, so Galinda let them be. She moved from the stationary machines to rotate through a couple of machines, then went over to the free weights.

The person stepped up to the bench next to her and racked up. The blonde watched their muscles flex as they slid weights onto the bar.

“If you’re going to keep staring you might as well come spot me.”

Galinda flushed. Considering they were the only two in the weight room, she walked over and stood behind the person as they started to bench press. After four sets, the person reracked the bar and sat up. For the first time, Galinda saw sweat glistening on their brow.

The person gestured at the bench. “You?”

“Sure.” Galinda checked the weights, rearranged them to a slightly lower weight, then lay back on the bench. She benched five sets of ten, then sat up. The green person was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“You’re quite strong.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Galinda stood, and realized how much taller than her this person was. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“…Elphaba. My pronouns are they/them.”

The blonde nodded. “Galinda. She/hers.”

Elphaba inclined their head, then looked around the room; a few people had trickled in and were using some of the other stations. “I still need a spotter.”

“Me, too.”

Wordlessly Elphaba leaned over and took a grip off the barbell so they could add more weight. Galinda smiled and took up position in the spotter spot.

-/-

Galinda did not run into Elphaba at the gym often—their schedule seemed wildly varied. Sometimes they arrived when Galinda was leaving, or came in the middle of her workout, or was leaving when Galinda came in. Most of the time, though, they did not come at all during her morning sessions. It was rare if Galinda saw them (at least in passing) just once a week. The blonde tried not to hide her disappointment too much, but generally always spent the days Elphaba was there with them in the weight room, no matter it was a cardio day or not.

She got the pleasure of seeing Elphaba work the salmon ladder once—that had made her hot under the collar, and not just because they were at the gym. If she had more courage, and actually saw Elphaba on a regular basis and was maybe able to hold a conversation with them, she would ask them out. But the only talking they did, when they did it at all, was counting or confirming a spot. She had no real reason to ask them out other than she thought they were hot and wanted to get to know them outside the gym—and while she thought that was as good enough a reason as any, she could not quite get up the courage.

Elphaba looked cross with the world ninety percent of the time; they often scowled at people who hogged the cable machines and occasionally snapped at someone who stared for too long at their green skin. The blonde realized she had gotten off easy when she had been caught staring, and that often it was hard to tell if Elphaba was just genuinely displeased with life or had a bad case of resting bitch face. Their words were often terse, short, and to the point, which didn’t help. It was all rather off-putting, so Galinda carefully skirted around the edges of their interactions, trying to be friendly and find a way behind that tough green exterior.

-/-

Galinda realized one day that she never saw Elphaba on the cardio machines and she wondered why; she found out several weeks later. She was grabbing Quadling on her way home after she made it to the gym—it was Saturday and she did not feel like cooking. As she stood waiting for her order, a bike delivery rider pushed through the door and went up to the counter to pick up the order.

The blonde was startled to realize it was Elphaba. There was no mistaking the green skin—which clashed horridly with the lurid neon windbreaker they were wearing. Before she could get Elphaba’s attention they were out the door; Galinda watched them put the order into an insulated cooler strapped to the rack on the back of a slightly banged-up road bike.

The image stuck with Galinda over the weekend. As luck would have it Elphaba came into the gym halfway through her Tuesday morning strength session in the weight room. She made a beeline for them.

“I saw you on your bike the other day,” the blonde said as Elphaba was strapping on their lifting gloves by the deadlift station.

Elphaba looked over at her, a perfect deer in the headlights. “Excuse me?”

“I…you’re a bike delivery person, right? I was waiting for my order at Twinlet when you came in to get a delivery. You were wearing biking shorts and a really bright yellow jacket.”

“I…yes, I think I took a delivery from there last week.” They rubbed the back of their neck nervously. “Um…you didn’t say anything?”

“No…you were gone before I could.” Elphaba looked awkward, so she changed the subject. “Do you want a spotter?”

Seemingly relieved, they nodded and stepped onto the lifting platform. Galinda took up position on one side of the barbell.

The conversation, to her disappointment, ended there.

-/-

Galinda did not see Elphaba for a week and a half after that, not for lack of trying. She found, now that she knew Elphaba was a bike delivery person, she kept an eye out for bikes on the road. None of them were them, but it made her think of them (and their butt) every time a biker whizzed by her on her way to work.

When Galinda finally saw Elphaba at the gym again, she waited until the end of their workout. Before Elphaba could disappear into the nongendered locker room, Galinda caught them.

“Hey. Elphaba?”

They looked her way. “What?”

“You’re really hard to read, but since you’re here I might as well give it a shot. Do you…want to get coffee sometime?”

Elphaba looked at her long and hard, then sighed and rolled their eyes. “I was wondering how long it was going to take before you’d just fucking ask already.”

The blonde pinked. Had she really been that obvious? Well, considering she stared at Elphaba’s butt whenever they were doing squats, the answer was probably yes. “Um…?”

“Sure, coffee sounds great.” Elphaba pulled their phone out of their sports bra, wiped off the sweat, and handed it over. “I’ll need your number.”

Galinda fumbled and took their phone. “T-thanks.” She quickly entered her information into a contact, saved it, then handed it back. Elphaba looked at it and fussed with something; a second later, the blonde felt a buzz in her back pocket.

“I texted you so that you’d have my number. I’ll let you know my work schedule so we can decide on a place and time.”

Elphaba disappeared into the gender-neutral locker room, leaving the blonde slightly shell-shocked at the quickness of it all.

-/-

 **E Thropp:** I don’t work Monday, Tuesday. I work all other afternoons and evenings except Wednesday afternoons.

 **Galinda:** Okay : ) There’s a cute little farmers market and fair by the river every Monday. It’s not exactly coffee but it might be fun.

 **E Thropp:** Sure.

 **Galinda:** 2pm there?

 **E Thropp:** See you then.

-/-

Galinda waited on a bench near the mouth of the festival for Elphaba; she had made sure to wear her favorite dress. She hoped that Elphaba would be pleasantly surprised with her clothing choices outside of the gym—maybe, she thought with relish, Elphaba might not recognize her at all!

She saw Elphaba before they saw her—they pulled up on their bike by the subway station and set to locking their bike and helmet up. From the distance, two hundred yards or so, Galinda could not see what they were wearing. However, as they started for the entrance of festival, she got a better picture.  There was so much black in varying shades in all their clothing—but damn if they did not pull it off with aplomb. The biker spotted her on the bench and walked over.

Galinda smiled at them and stood as they approached. “Hi…”

She watched as Elphaba’s head moved up and down as they took in her entire ensemble appreciatively. “You look…different.”

“So do you, biker shorts and a neon windbreaker.”

She swore she saw Elphaba flush. They stuffed their hands in their pockets and grunted, “Shall we?”

“Sure.” Glinda swung her purse over her shoulder and walked with Elphaba into the festival. It was a mish-match of food and crafts booths; neither of them cared much for the painting or photography, but Elphaba got drawn to a stained glass booth, then Galinda to one selling wood carvings and bowls.

“This is good quality,” the biker murmured as they turned over a tri-colored wooden bowl in their hands.

“I would hope so.” Galinda set down a spoon with stones inset in the handle.

“The lacquer is top notch and the transition between the three different woods is seamless.” Elphaba seemed to be talking more to themself then to Galinda. They turned it over a few more times in their hands, inspecting it critically, before putting it back down.

Galinda looked at them curiously. “Do you know how to make things like this?”

Elphaba got an uncomfortable look and shoved their hands in their pockets, looking around. “There’s a place selling Quadling snacks.”

Galinda tried not to be affronted by the sudden change in subject. She glanced down the line and saw a stall festooned in red and brown. “Quadling snacks?”

Elphaba was looking excited. “Yeah.”

“…Do you want to get some?”

“I think I’ll go buy some, yes.”

“Alright. Go ahead, then.”

“Do you want something?”

“I’m not familiar with Quadling enough to know what there is to offer.”

“Oh, well…you can have some of mine.”

“Alright. I’ll catch up with you.”

Elphaba gave a brief little grin with just enough tooth that it made Galinda weak in the knees for a moment. They disappeared down four or so stalls to the booth selling Quadling snacks. The blonde went to the next booth and perused the shiny rocks they were selling. She was at the stall selling wire sculptures when Elphaba came back with a small cloth bag.

Galinda smiled at them as they ducked into the tent. “What’d you get?”

“Rice balls and…erm….” Elphaba flustered for some unknown reason. “Er—they’re Insect Bites.”

Galinda’s stomach sank. “Like…actual insects?”

“Er…yeah. They’re a delicacy in Quadling country!” Elphaba quickly got defensive. “And they really aren’t that bad. There’s this giant privileged stigma around eating bugs in the Emerald City, because you’re too good for it, apparently.”

Galinda rankled at the thought. She knew she was privileged as the fair-skinned, blonde daughter of a Gilikan banker with a stable upper class job—but it always bugged her when people called her on things she did not even know existed. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and exhaled in more of a sigh. “…Fine. I’ll try one.”

Elphaba looked over at her sharply. “Really?”

“Yes….hand one over.”

They exited the stall and Elphaba pulled a small paper bag out of the tote and shook an Insect Bite into her hand. It was a small chocolate cluster thing—it almost looked like a cluster of nuts dipped in chocolate.

“I can’t promise I’ll like it,” Glinda warned them before she, with some trepidation, popped it in her mouth. It was not actually that bad—the chocolate hid most of any unpleasant flavors that might have existed, and the crunch felt more like nuts or popcorn kernels then insects.

When she was finished, Elphaba was watching her intently.

“Not bad,” she allowed. “Still weird that I know it is made of bugs but…not bad.”

The biker grinned. “Glad I could broaden your horizons.” She reached for a small compostable container from the bag and opened it—inside sat four perfect little rice balls, coated in a dark green powder and sprinkled with sesame seeds. “These are more your hoity toity Emerald City fair.”

Galinda took one and inspected it critically. “What is it?”

“Rice flavored with sesame oil, sugar, pepper, and sweet vinegar…then rolled into balls and then coated with dried marsh weed and sesame seeds.”

“How do you know all that?”

“I worked as a line cook for Quadling restaurant for a few years…go on, try it.”

Galinda gave them a look, then popped it into her mouth. It immediately filled her mouth with a marshy, salty taste that was inherently delicious. As she chewed she tasted the sesame and the sweetness of the vinegar and sugar. “Oh wow!”

Elphaba gave that toothy grin again. “These were my favorite as a kid.”

“You grew up in Quadling County?”

“…Partially, yes. I was born in Munchkinland.”

“Oh…I was born in The Gillikan. In Frottica.”

“It’s very obvious.”

Galinda pressed her lips together in annoyance but let the dig slide. “What’s it like there? In Quadling Country, I mean.”

“Hot, humid…buggy.” Elphaba popped a rice ball into their mouth and chewed for a moment. “At least the swamps are, where we spent most of our time. Other places were cool and well forested, and there are some plains areas, too. It’s a big country.”

“I’ve only ever heard about the swamps.”

The biker’s face hardened. “Yes, well…that’s all the Wizard really wants you to hear about. Especially when they were searching for rubies.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the Ozian people would not care if they knew the Gale Force was destroying the huts of some backwater swamp people…but if you saw the beautiful cities that were destroyed, the forests that were chopped down for lumber…there would be an outcry.” The Munchkin ran a hand over their dark hair in agitation. “Too late for that, though. Now that the Wizard is out, the Quadlings are rebuilding.”

Galinda’s grip on her purse strap tightened. “I’m sorry, I had no idea…”

Elphaba sighed and ate another rice ball, offering the last one to Galinda. When she had taken it Elphaba threw the container in a nearby compost container. Galinda realized they had come to the end of the festival.

“Well,” she said, making Elphaba look at her. “We’ve hit the end. Are we done?”

Elphaba shrugged and jerked their thumb back the way they had come. “I need to get my bike.”

“Oh! Right.”

“You can walk back with me…”

“Alright.”

They walked, mostly in silence. After Elphaba’s outburst about the Wizard and Quadling country there was really not much Galinda could say that she felt would add value. All of her usual date topics felt so trite.

When the reached the subway station, and Elphaba’s bike, Galinda fished for her fare card as Elphaba unchained their bike. As the Munchkin put their helmet on, Galinda spoke up.

“This was fun. Um…can we do something like this again?”

The Munchkin looked at her. “…Did you…really enjoy listening to me rant and rave about Quadling Country?”

“I—yes. It opened my eyes. I think I have some reading to do.”

Elphaba looked at her with newfound respect. “Then I…would enjoy doing something like this again.”

The blonde smiled. “Okay then…until we figure out what, see you at the gym.”

Elphaba nodded and swung their leg over their bike. “See you there.”

-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-

When Elphaba discovered Galinda’s food palate was even more milk-toast than the Munchkin had feared, they immediately said their next date would be a properly cooked Quadling meal. The blonde could not help but get excited at that—Elphie (her new nickname for them) was taking the initiative for once, and not the other way around.

Elphaba gave her the address of their little apartment and told them to come over Monday night after work. Galinda did and knocked on the door—Elphaba answered in jeans and a thermal shirt.

“Hey…come in, I’m almost done cooking.”

“Great, I’m starving.”

The blonde walked in; the tiny apartment was filled with the smell of citrus. “Mmm, that smells good.”

“Thank—hey! Malky, off the counter!” Elphaba lurched forward to shoo a snow white longhair away from the stove. The cat hopped down sulkily and went to twine himself around Galinda’s legs instead.

The blonde was enchanted. “You have a cat!”

“Yes…or rather, Malky has a human named Elphaba.”

Galinda laughed and stooped down to stroke the cat’s silky fur. She gave him a few scritches under the chin before straightening up and looking around the apartment. It was small, a practical shoebox—Elphaba’s postage stamp sized kitchen was cordoned off from the door way with a counter, and right next to it was a brown colored corduroy couch, slightly worn and battered, and a coffee table with more than several nicks, dings, and scratches to the old stained walnut. Elphaba’s bed was pushed by the window, hidden by a folding screen. The rest of the space was filled with wooden bookcases in the same condition as the coffee table. Two doors to the side lead into what Galinda assumed were a closet and a bathroom. There was a cat tree by the other window that Malky clambered onto as she looked on.

“You can sit down,” the Munchkin said as they poked at what looked like chicken in a pan. “Your feet look like they want to.”

Galinda was wearing some of her highest pumps—she laughed and sat on the couch, then watched Elphaba cook. They moved with a fluid grace around the kitchen, flipping the chicken, lowering the heat, then taking sauce from the pan and mixing it into a bowl with something else. Then they put a scoop or two of something else on the plate, carefully layered the chicken breast on top, then poured the sauce on top. A final arrangement of green beans completed the ensemble.

“Something to drink?” Elphaba asked as they came over with the plates.

Galinda admired the artfully arranged plates. She wondered if Elphie had learned to do such a thing when they worked at the Quadling restaurant. “Just water, thanks.”

Elphaba went to fetch it. Galinda inspect the sauce—it was orange and thick, swimming in spices and what looks like bits of orange zest. Chunks of sweet mandarin oranges floated in the sauce and soaked the couscous underneath.

“This is Quadling?” the blonde asked as Elphaba came back with two glasses of water.

“Yes. From the north western provinces, on the border with the Vinkus.”

“Mmm….it smells good.”

“Thanks…sorry about not having a proper table…”

“It’s alright. You did warn me.” Galinda leaned over and started to cut through the chicken—which did not cut like chicken. When she brought a piece to her mouth she found out why—it was tofu! “Oh, wow…this doesn’t taste like tofu at all. But the texture is there.”

“I let it marinate for two days before I made dinner. Traditionally this meal is made with some sort of meat, usually a white meat, but I’m a vegetarian so it’s tofu instead.”

Galinda eyed them appreciatively. “Well, it’s very good.”

Elphaba flushed and fussed with their string beans. “Thank you…”

They ate quietly at first, but soon Galinda got Elphaba talking about the differences in regional Quadling cuisine. Malky sat on her lap as she listened to Elphaba talk.

“The southern prefecture is what most people think of—the bugs and the swamp dishes. Cattail and onion soup, swamp rat stew, etcetera…but the eastern and western prefectures are Quadling, too. They have their own regional dishes. Usually contaminated a bit on the boarders with Munchkinland and Vinkan influences.” Elphaba gesticulated when they got excited. It was very endearing. “The eastern prefecture is very into mixing short grained rice and corn, while the western one is more about long grains and—“

Elphaba stopped at Galinda’s hand on their arm. “Am I talking too much?”

“No…well, yes. In a way.” The Munchkin flustered, but Galinda rubbed their bicep and smiled soothingly. “Only because you’re so passionate and it makes me want to kiss you.”

“I---oh.” Elphaba flushed darkly. “Oh—um—“

“Have I rendered you speechless?” the blonde asked with a grin, although she was slightly nervous about how Elphaba might respond.

“I…yes. But in a good way.” The Munchkin leaned in closely, seriously. “If you want to kiss me, you can.”

“Are you sure?”

They nodded.

The blonde smiled and leaned in, choosing to give them a peck on the cheek. Elphaba leaned in, turning their head and gave her a kiss right on the lips. Galinda inhaled softly in surprise but pressed her lips back. They stayed that way for a moment before pulling apart.

Elphaba gave her a bashful grin, which the blonde returned. The Munchkin smiled a moment longer then pulled away reluctantly. “...The dishes.”

“Oh! Right. I’ll help you clean up.” The blonde slipped off the couch and started to gather dishes. Elphaba went to the sink and ran the water with soap and started to wash the pots and pans they had cleaned with. Galinda added the dishes they had eaten on, then started to dry the plates when Elphaba showed her where the dish towels were.

When they finished, and Galinda had stacked the last dish neatly away, Elphaba reached forward and tucked an errant curl behind the blonde’s ear. She smiled at them and after a moment Elphaba leaned in to kiss her again.

They were a wonderfully good kisser, Galinda thought as she draped her arms around Elphaba’s neck. Not too insistent, but with just enough pressure that it enticed her to want more. She opened her mouth to them; Elphie nipped gently at her bottom lip, causing her to sigh and lean up on her toes to kiss them deeper.

Elphie did not really kiss with tongue all that much, which was a nice change to all the boys Galinda had dated in college. Those boys had insisted on thrusting their tongues into her mouth at every given opportunity; Elphaba was much gentler, and that made it all the sexier. When there was tongue it was a gentle slip against her lip, used to coax her into kissing deeper.

When they finally pulled apart, panting a bit, the blonde was shocked to find herself a little bit aroused. Elphaba looked like they were struggling with themself, too.

“Are you okay?” Galinda asked softly.

The Munchkin nodded. “You?”

“I’m…more than fine.” The blonde glanced at the couch, which Malky had vacated in favor of his cat tree. “Can I interest you in more of those absolutely amazing kisses on the couch?”

Elphaba grinned and nodded, taking her hand and drawing her back to the couch. Their third kiss was far too eager, and they bumped teeth for a moment. The Frottican laughed and Elphaba let out an amused puff of air from their noise before they leaned in and kissed her again—gently this time, without bumping teeth. The kiss was as long and sensual as the one in the kitchen, much to the blonde’s satisfaction. At some point, Elphaba’s mouth left Galinda’s and instead explored her jawline and behind her ear, making her giggle as Elphaba’s hot breath tickled the shell of her ear.

“You’re very good at that,” the blonde murmured as Elphaba kissed their way down her neck.

Elphaba grunted in reply and nipped ever so gently at her pulse; the blonde moaned softly when their tongue soothed the nip. The Munchkin was emboldened to kiss down the line of her boat-next cut blouse. Galinda shivered and grabbed Elphaba’s arm.

“Wait….”

The biker pulled away immediately. “What?”

“I just…” The blonde flushed. “I just want to make sure…we’ve never talked about our statuses.”

Elphaba squinted in confusion, then got it. “Oh! I don’t…have an STD or HIV or anything…”

“I don’t either.” Galinda smiled at them and pecked gently at the corner of their mouth. “Continue, please.”

The Munchkin nodded, then paused. “Was that question…do you want to go all the way?”

The blonde shrugged. “We’ll see how we go naturally.”

Elphaba looked relieved, then leaned in and kissed her. It was one of those long, languid kisses that made Galinda intensely aware of her own arousal. She set her hand on Elphaba’s leg and squeezed, leaning up to make the kiss that more deep, that more urgent. Elphaba responded in kind. Galinda’s other hand found its way into Elphie’s hair, where it twined and she used her grip to urge them on.

At some point Elphaba’s hand found its way under the hem of Galinda’s blouse—she moaned softly as they pulled back the cup of her bra and gently squeezed her breast. Elphaba fussed a bit with the back of her bra, then gave up.

“Can you get it?”

The blonde nodded. She slipped her blouse over her head then undid the clasps of her bra. She let Elphaba have the pleasure of pulling it down and away to reveal her breasts; they inhaled softly and momentarily bit their bottom lip.

“What?”

“You are exquisite.” Galinda flushed and Elphie leaned in, kissing her neck and massaging a breast with one hand. The blonde moaned and leaned back into the couch, using her fingers to scratch gently on their scalp. Elphaba hummed and tried to shift to the front; the Frottican’s pencil skirt got in the way.  They huffed in frustration and Galinda reached to take it off. Once she did, Elphaba inserted themself between her legs so they could kneel in front of her and access her breasts with their mouth.

They leaned in and took a nipple in their mouth, sucking gently. Galinda sighed happily, and Elphaba’s hand found her other breast; long green fingers twisted that nipple as they sucked on the other. The blonde whimpered, her back arching to Elphaba’s mouth instinctively. After a moment, Elphaba switched breasts.

“Oz, Elphie,” she breathed, twining her fingers into Elphaba’s hair again. They responded with a soft little hum and gently scraped their teeth against the sensitive bud of her nipple. Galinda gasped and her handhold in their hand tightened.

After a moment or two more of this the Munchkin pulled away. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Her voice was breathless and her cheeks and chest were flushed pleasantly.

Elphaba leaned in and kissed between her breasts, nipped gently at their undersides, making Galinda whimper. They came back to center and kissed down her chest, across the swell of her stomach, then stopped at the band of her underwear.

The blonde looked down at the sudden pause. “What?”

“Do you…can I continue?”

Galinda nodded; Elphie reached for her underwear, then looked up at her for reassurance. She nodded again, and with her help they pulled them off.

“Do you mind oral?”

“No…”

Elphaba grinned and settled themselves more comfortably between her legs, spreading them a bit in front of them. “Penetration?”

“Definitely not.”

“Mmm…scoot up, then please.” Galinda did so, grabbing the couch pillow to put behind her back. Elphaba spent their time between her legs, kissing up and down the inside of her thighs. Galinda moaned softly when they hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Finally, Elphaba got down to business. They spread her legs wider and leaned in, hovering over her sex. Galinda was trimmed, something the biker far preferred to some of their other lovers. They parted her folds, damp with her arousal, with a finger; Galinda whimpered in anticipation. Elphaba paused, then swiped the flat of their tongue along the length of her. The blonde gasped. Elphaba licked their lips thoughtfully, as if contemplating her taste, then leaned back. Their tongue slipped into Galinda folds and found her clit.

“Oz, Elphie….!”

Elphaba swirled their tongue around her clit before flicking it repeatedly with the tip. The Frottican moaned and hips bucked to their mouth. Elphaba carefully pressed them back into the couch with a hand before continuing.

Elphaba’s free hand moved to trace her entrance as she got wetter; then, carefully, they slid one inside her. Galinda groaned softly, arching to the finger. Her muscles momentarily clenched around the digit as it slid deeper inside; Elphaba grinned and stroked her walls after the spasm subsided.

The blonde moaned and her fists clenched into the corduroy couch. Elphaba’s tongue flicked her clit and her hands instinctively went to dig into their hair. When the Munchkin did not object, she buried them deeper and scratched gently at their scalp.

Elphaba let Galinda settle and made a noise of appreciation at her nails against their skin before they continued to pleasure her. They wiggled their finger inside her, exploring her. They alternated sucking on and licking her clit. Galinda, despite loving Elphaba’s mouth, was not as pleased with their finger.

“Mmm, another? …Please?”

“Alright.” They readjusted, then carefully slid a second finger inside her.

Galinda let out a soft breath in response, letting her body adjust for a moment. Then she nodded her head for Elphaba to continue. They did, gently pumping their fingers at first before starting to experimentally twist and scissor them as they returned to licking her clit.

The combination of twisted fingers and flicked tongue made the blonde gasp; her hips pressed against Elphaba’s fingers and face, seeking more. “Oh fuck…Elphie, fuck…”

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” they mumbled cheekily against her clit.

The blonde smiled weakly. “Shut up.”

Elphaba looked at her and grinned. “Make me.” Then they pressed the tips of their fingers into the rough spot inside her. Galinda gasped and her hips bucked as Elphaba’s fingers started to rub it.

Galinda cried out happily and pulled them up for a deep, sloppy kiss, her hips rocking with their fingers. The couch squeaked along in protest as they fell into a rhythm of rocking and moving. Galinda’s fingers moved from Elphaba’s hair to their shirt, where she clung for dear life as Elphaba’s fingers moved faster.

Galinda could feel the heat of arousal increase in her clit as a spring of tension started to coil in her lower back; she was close. She broke the kiss to pant distractedly against Elphaba’s neck, occasionally giving them words of encouragement. The biker’s fingers and wrist were beginning to ache, but they could tell from how Galinda was acting that she was close. They persevered, and soon felt the blonde tighten around their fingers. Elphaba twisted and pressed those digits inside her until Galinda finally peaked; the blonde’s spine arched and eyes rolling back as her orgasm rolled through her. Elphaba thought she looked beautiful.

When Galinda slumped back onto the couch, her eyes closed and chest heaving, Elphaba carefully pulled their fingers from inside her. The Munchkin wiped them on their jeans and asked, “Are you alright?”

Galinda nodded breathlessly and her leg twitched gently from an aftershock.

Elphaba clambered back onto the couch beside her and the blonde leaned into them, trembling slightly. Elphaba wrapped an arm around her shoulders and traced mindless designs on her bare bicep as she recovered. They noticed for the first time the flush that covered Galinda’s upper body. It was a flush different than they were used to seeing on her at the gym—less blotchy and not as red. They liked it better.

When they determined that Galinda was mostly recovered Elphaba leaned in and gently kissed her neck. The Frottian sighed happily nuzzled into them, obviously content with their current arrangement of bodies. Elphaba’s lips twitched and they grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch, draping it over Galinda’s naked form. 

“Don’t you want something?” the blonde asked quietly, idly fingering the buttons of Elphaba’s thermal shirt.

“I’m alright,” they replied. Elphaba felt no need for reciprocation at the moment.

“Mmmm, alright…” Galinda looped her arm around Elphaba’s thin waist and together they watched Malky bat a piece of string across the scratched hardwood floor.

 

 

 

 


End file.
